Nada es para siempre
by Morenyyys
Summary: Que pasaría si a Mikan le quitasen la felicidad de la peor manera? Volvera a ser esa niña alegre que fue alguna vez? Podrá liberarse de Kounji y de su destino? Podrá perdonar a todas esas personas que le arrebataron su felicidad?
1. El comienzo del final

Me habia enfadado con nadeshiko, ¡Quien se creía ella para negarme mi sueño! Quería ser la chica mas poderosa del mundo de los alices, y quería que ella me entrenase, al fin de cuenta ella perteneció al grupo Bellealice ( grupo de anti alice). Ella me dijo que podía cumplir mi sueño, ya que mis alices eran raros pero muy poderosos, tenía 3 el de la anulacion y el seec, que eran copeo y robo estos dos los nominaba y el ultimo era el de la muerte infinita, podía matar a cualquier persona de cualquier manera, este alice no lo controlaba, podia activarlo cuando estaba mal, enfadada pero luego no sabía calmarme. Por eso nadeshiko me dio un colgante llamado limitador, con ello controlaba mis alices.

Mikan!- me llamo una voz familiar, era mi hermana hotaru, no eramos hermanas de sangre pero fuimos criadas juntas. Ella solo tiene un años mas que yo pero por 3 meses. A diferencia de mi ella es fría y tiene el cabello corto y de color negro que le resaltan sus hermosos ojos violetas, mis ojos en cambio son normales, que van a juego con mi cabello color castaño.

-Hotaru – susurre

Mikan, perdónala, sabes que nosotras para ella somos como sus hijas y para nosotras es nuestra madrea, no quiere que sufras. Tienes unos alices muy poderosos y a saber lo que harían contigo si te tuvieran.

En eso hotaru tenía razon, nadeshiko nos contó que cuando estaba en el grupo bellealice pudo ver como personas con grandes alices eran torturadas y manipuladas por unos desgraciados, como les llamaba ella.

Si me tuvieran a saber lo que ocurria y lo que pasaría conmigo.

tienes razón hotaru, vamos le debo una disculpa a nuestra madre- le dije con una de mis mejores sonrisa, fuimos corriendo hasta nuestra casa de la mano, aunque mas bien yo la arrastraba, pude ver de reojo como hotaru tenia una linda sonrisa en sus labios y como sus ojos estaban llenos de felicidad.

Cuando estuvimos cerca de nuestra casa pudimos ver de lejos que había un hombre en el suelo, su cabello era negro de piel oscura, se veía que era mayor. Al decir verdad se parecía a nuestro...

-ABUELO!- gritamos las dos

-NO PASEN!- nos grito mientras se levantaba, algo iba mal, lo podía notar en su mirada.

-Fuera de nuestro camino, abuelo! Nadeshiko esta...- empezo a decir mi hermana, pero no pudo acabar la frase ya que el abuelo le interrumpió.

-Hotaru, Mikan! Ahora mismo... No solo por esta vez...TENGO QUE DECIRLE COSAS CRUELES! - su voz sonaba aterrador y se veía miedo, mucho miedo en sus ojos negros, unas gotas de sudor resbalan por su frente, algo no estaba bien. Mis pensamientos fueron callados por un gritos espantoso, la voz la reconocí en seguida, provenía de nuestra madre

-NADESHIKO!- grite, intente correr pero un brazo me impidió, era del abuelo intente zafarme sin ningún problema y corrí hacia la dirección del grito.

Cuando llegue me quede aterrorizada, nuestra madre tenia un brazo llena de sangre y su cara también, tenía un labio partido y de la frente le caía sangre, al parecer tenía una herida abierta.

-Esas son tus hijas?- le pregunto un hombre alto

-Prométeme que no las tocaras- no entendía nada

-Solo si tu mueres, tu eliges o ellas o tu- No podía ser cierto mis oídos no podían haber escuchado eso, nadeshiko no podía morir y dejarnos aquí. Hotaru le grito que no se podia morir pero le ordeno que se callase y nos empujo hacia la puerta de nuestra casa. Lo siguiente paso muy rapido, nadeshiko empezo a gritar y unas manchas negras aparecieron alrededor de su cuerpo, intente levantarme pero alguien me sujeto

-Maldito! Sueltame, NADESHIKOOOO!- Mi ira aumentaba no podía estar ahí parada y ver como mataban a mi madre y yo no poder hacer nada para salvarla, la única mujer que nos cuido y que nos cogió como a sus hijas, en ese momento pudimos ver que nos miro y con una cálida sonrisa nos susurro "os quiero"una lagrima caía de sus hermosos ojos grises que alguna vez tuvo un brillo y ahora yacían sin vida.

-NOOOOOOOOOO! - grite, mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos y corrí hacia su cuerpo, cogí una de sus manos y pude notar que estaba helada, gire mi cabeza y pude ver al hombre de antes reírse. Eso fue el colmo me levante y con una mirada llena de frialdad y rencor le dije "maldito, me las pagaras" y toda la rabia que tenía acumulada la libere.

Una luz brillante apareció y pude oír como unos hombres gritaban de dolor y caían al suelo, cuando la luz desapareció vi que unos 30 hombres yacían muertos y con quemaduras de primer grado, había utilizado mi alice de la muerte infinita.

-Cogerla- fue lo ultimo que oí antes de desmayarme y que unos brazos me cogieran

…...

-Malditos, soltar a mi hermana- esa voz era de hotaru abrí mis ojos y vi como un hombre la empujaba y caía al suelo

-Vuelve a tocarla y juro que te matare- mi voz era fría, el sonrió y yo le devolví mi sonrisa, pero era de malicia, active mi alice de dolor y a los 3 segundos el hombre gemia de dolor.

-Que alices tienes niña?- me pregunto el mismo hombre que asesino a mi madre, si pensaba que le diria cuales eran la llevaba clara, antes muerta que ser exclava de un hombre repugnante como el.

-Anulación, seec y el de la muerte infinita- no podía ser, como sabía ese hombre rubio de mis alices.

…...

El abuelo me tenía sujeta de los hombros, pude ver como sus brazos y la cabeza la tenía llena de vendajes, malditos malnacidos, la pagaran por lo que han hecho en este pueblo, pense.

Aunque ahora tenía otra preocupación, como les podía decir a mis familiares que me había unido a la AAO?

-Me he unido a la AAO – salio de mis labios, no podía mirarles a los ojos, estaba segura que ahora mismo me miraban con alucinación.

-Que te hicieron mikan!- me dijo mi abuelo

-Nada, no me hicieron nada, ha sido decisión mía, ademas me han dado una cantidad de dinero por ello, 700 euros- les dije sacando de mis bolsillo el dinero, por mi lo quemaría, era dinero de gente asquerosa y no quería nada de ellos, pero debía guardarlo, mis lagrimas estaban apunto de traicionarme, pero me contuve, no aquí, no delante de ellos.

Note como caía al suelo, me parecía como si todo fuese a cámara lenta, mi hermana me había empujado y ahora me estaba golpeando contra el suelo.

-OI IDIOTA!- me grito con rabia, podía ver en sus ojos el enfado que tenía y decepción, no la culpaba, yo me sentiría igual si ella me dijese lo que yo les acababa de decir.

-COMO HAS PODIDO UNIRTE AL GRUPO QUE MATO A NADESHIKO, A NUESTRA MADRE! TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?- me gritaba, claro que no me había vuelto loca! Huiría de esta isla, sin tan solo pudiese...

-HEY! SE TRATA DE VIVIR O MORIR COMO NADESHIKO, NO QUIERO VIVIR DE ESA MANERA!- me zafe de su agarre y hui de ese lugar, de ellos. Mis lagrimas no cesaban, me sentía tan sola y vacía por primera vez. "o nadeshiko, que debería de hacer?" me pregunte a mi misma. Me fui a la playa y pude ver el cielo estrellado, mis lagrimas empezaron de nuevo.

-Mikan, yo lo siento- pude oír su voz detrás mio, no me gire, no quería verla, sin girarme le dije mis verdaderos planes, ella debía de saberlo, era mi mejor amiga, mi hermana mi todo! Lo unico que me quedaba.

-He hecho un trato con kounji, le comprare el pueblo por 200.000.000 de euros a cambio seré su esclava y trabajare para el, haré misiones y todo lo que me pide.- cuando acabe, mi hermana me abrazo por la espalda y no me dijo nada, solo lloro, no podía soportarlo así que le jure a las estrellas que a partir de ese día, cuidaría de los míos y que no volvería a llorar nunca mas.

Desde ese día no volví a sonreír y me felicidad dejo de existir

YO MIKAN SAKURA DE 6 AÑOS, FUI MANIPULADA POR LA AAO

**Bueno aqui les dejo mi primer capitulo, espero que les guste. dejen halgun rewie para saber sus opiniones**


	2. una nueva amiga

Me pregunto si alguna vez este sentimiento que tengo dejara de existir, me siento vacía no se en que día estamos, ni se cuantas semanas, meses, años ha pasado desde lo ocurrido en mi isla. Solo se que no he parado de entrenar con Ryû y que cada noche kounji me envía a las misiones, si la misión sale perfecta, me da el dinero. Solo son 200 pero para mi es suficiente, año tras año iré guardando hasta que por fin llegue a los 200.00.000 y liberare a mi pueblo de sus garras.

Me encuentro sentada en mi habitación es un cuarto pequeño, solo tiene una cama, el armario y una mesita de la noche, encima de la mesita hay una foto, mi foto preferida, el día en que fuimos hotaru y yo a por los tomates, que en vez de tomates trajimos plátanos y mandarinas.

Mama se enfado mucho con nosotras por haberlas robado, recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer. Y creer que sucedió hace un año ya...

FLASH BACK

_Nadeshiko nos envió a hotaru y a mi a por unos tomates al pueblo de al lado, nos dio unos 50 para comprar los tomates, los del pueblo de al lado nos conocían desde que venimos, sabían que eramos hijas adoptivas de nadeshiko y que eramos dos trastos, pero también sabían que eramos unas buenazas y que siempre lo que hacíamos nadeshiko nos enviaba de vuelta para devolverlo y nosotras le hacíamos caso._

_Hotaru iba delante mio buscando el puesto de tomates mientras que yo iba detrás mirando los demás puestos. En una de esas vi que a lo lejos un hombre gordo y feo gritaba "LOS MEJORES PLATANOS Y MANDARINAS DEL MUNDO" ese hombre era nuevo, jamas lo había visto aquí, así que se me ocurrió hacerle una broma:_

_-Hotaruuu- le grite, ella volteo con su típica cara seria, ¡Era como un limón, MAS AMARGA NO PODÍA SER! Le hice una seña con mi cabeza al hombre gordo y ella comprendió enseguida lo que planeaba, porque de sus labios salio una sonrisa._

_Las dos nos dirigimos hacia ese hombre y le preguntamos cuanto costaban esos plátanos, desde luego que nos timo el muy cabroncete de el, unos plátanos no podían costar 30, hotaru empezó a pelearse con el, mientras que yo empece a robar unos plátanos y mandarinas, en total coji 10 plátanos y 5 mandarinas. Le grite a mi hermana que ya estaba lista y salimos corriendo, el gordo nos venía detrás nuestro corriendo y gritando "Venir aquí ladronzuelas, cogerlas me han robado" Pero nadie le hacía caso, sino que se quedaban quietos y mirando el expectaculo, algunos se reían mientras que otros decía "menudas trastos están hechas estas dos" Hotaru y yo corríamos, no parábamos de reírnos, el pobre hombre se nos iba a ahogar por el maratón que había hecho, al final se rindió y se dio la vuelta, claro que de sus labios pudimos escuchar " Veréis cuando os pille"_

_Las dos no parábamos de reírnos, esa fue nuestra preciosa bienvenida a nuestro querido amigo Luca. Claro que luego pagamos las consecuencias._

FIN FLASH BACK

Una sonrisa se asomo en mis labios, ojala pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar todo, si tan solo fuese mas fuerte, podría haber salvado a mama, incluso podría haber hecho que kounji no viniese.

Sacudí mi cabeza de un lado para otro diciéndome:"mikan, deja el pasado, pasado ya ocurrió y nada puedes hacer para cambiarlo, ahora céntrate en el futuro, porque el futuro puedes cambiarlo"

Me levante de mi cama y salí de mi cuarto, me dirigí al comedor, estaban todos comiendo, y nada mas entrar todos se callaron y me miraron, algunos ya empezaron con sus murmullos como: "Callate kenta, quieres que te queme?, no la mires o puede que te petrifique con sus alices raros que tiene, mira ahí llega la niñita de kounji" y más cosas, los entendía perfectamente, era la chica mas peligrosa de la AAO, con solo mis 7 años. Cogí una bandeja y puse encima una ensalada cesar y un yogur, no tenía mucho apetito, me senté en una mesa abandonada, no quería causar mas problemas de los que tenía. Empecé a comer, pero aun sentía sus miradas en mi espalda, esto me empezaba a cansar, con una de mis mas frías voces les dije: "Una foto dura mas" todos se voltearon de miedo y continuaron con sus cosas. Me iba a levantar cuando una oí una voz hablarme.

-Perdón puedo sentarme contigo, es que es mi primer día y no conozco a nadie, y como te he visto sola pensé que para ti también sería, me llamo satsuki y tengo 7 años, mi alice en el viento y puedo crearlo como manipularlo.

Le dirigí una mirada fría y pude ver que ella no me la apartaba, sino que seguía mateniendola, pasamos unos 5 minutos mirándonos hasta que asentí con mi cabeza y ella pudo sentarse. Empezo a comer de su compota y me empezó a preguntar como me llama, cual era mi alice, haber si era nueva, me estaba hartando esta niña pelirroja

-callate- fue lo unico que le dije

-Que borde

-te he oído- su comentario me hizo gracia, me recordaba tanto a mi cuando yo le preguntaba a hotaru, "asi que así se sentía hotaru" pensé. Ella siguió comiendo, claro que eso no impidió que que se callase, cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a responder a ninguna de sus preguntas se hizo el silencio. Por primera vez, desde que llegue a esta cárcel, el silencio me incomodo.

-Un año

-Que?- esta claro que esta niña a parte de ser habladora es una cabeza hueca

-Que llevo un año aquí, tengo tu misma edad, mis ALICES son anulación, seec y muerte infinita, el seec es copeo y robo, puedo copiar cualquier alice con solo verlo y puedo robar con solo tocar, aunque ahora me están enseñando a robar desde lejos de mi oponente- hice una énfasis a la palabra ALICES, no era que quería presumir de ellos, pero no iba a negar que por una parte me gustaba mis alices, en cambio por otro lado los detestaba, gracias a ellos estaba pudrida en esta cárcel. Pudo ver como Satsuki tenía su boca como una "O" de alucinación, era normal, ya que muy pocos tenía mas de un alice y mucho mas raro era tene ser muy raros y poderosos.

-Y mi nombre es MIKAN SAKURA, pero llámame a partir de ahora solo mikan- ya iba siendo hora de que empezase a hacer amigos, y de que olvidase mi pasado y me centrase en el presente. Hasta ahora solo me había escondido en el pasado, pero iba siendo hora de que saliese de ese escondite y que viviese, aunque siempre mi pregunta era ¿Debí de haber nacido? Pero nunca tenía la respuesta, iba siendo hora de que la encontrase por mi misma.

**Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo, dejen algún comentario para saber si les esta gustando mi historia. **

**Muchos besos**


	3. Misión en GA

**Quiero aclarar los personajes no son mios pero la historia me pertenece, espero que disfrutéis con este capitulo**

Había pasado días desde que vino Satsuki. Ella empezó con sus entrenamientos y yo a veces le ayudaba, solíamos luchar las dos cuerpo a cuerpo y también le ayudaba a controlar su alice, ya que todavía no conseguía manipularlo.

Parecía increíble pero en tan poco tiempo nos volvimos muy unidas, parecíamos hermanas, claro que no era como Hotaru, pero la apreciaba mucho y no dejaría que nada malo le ocurriese, jure que desde ese día protegería a los míos.

Nos encontrábamos las dos en mi lugar secreto, que era un lago artificial, creado por kounji, ¿Para qué? Ni idea. Lo llamaba mío porque nadie lo había descubierto excepto Satsuki y yo, resulta que estaba lejos del edificio, ya que el edificio estaba escondido en un bosque y los arboles cubrían el edificio. El bosque era enorme y te podías perder fácilmente, pero yo ya lo conocía como la palma de mi mano y a unos 2km del edificio había una cueva que pasando esa cueva aparecías en un lago azul rodeado de arboles sakura. Era precioso el paisaje. Pero de todos esos paisajes el que mas destacaba era un árbol enorme que media unos 100 de metros de altura, parecía la madre de todos los demás arboles, de sus enormes ramas aparecían hojas verdes hermosas y unas flores pequeñas de color blancas.

Satsuki y yo nos encontrábamos debajo de ese árbol, ella seguía practicando su alice mientras que yo leía mi manga favorita Kaichou wa maid- sama. En ese momento oí el sonido "PI PI PI" de mi mobil que me avisaba de que llegaba un mensaje, no hacía falta mirar de quien era, ya que me lo imaginaba perfectamente, era del asqueroso Kounji o sino de mi entrenador Ryû ¿Y para que? Para otra misión, como siempre seria a las 00:00 de la noche delante del edificio y tendría que ir vestida de negro y con mi mascara blanca y esos labios negros.

-Mision?- me pregunto Satsuki, solo asentí con la cabeza y pude ver de reojo como su mirada se entristecía, sabía perfectamente que se preocupaba por mi

-Oi espero que pa cuando vuelva tenga preparado mi desayuno con esos churros, si?- le dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a "casa" o mejor dicho cárcel.

-SIIIII- me grito con una de sus típicas sonrisas de ella y corriendo hacia mi dirección

…

Solo faltaba 30min para que dieran las 00:00 de la noche, cogí mi mascara y mi daga y me fui para la entrada, pude ver de lejos que se encontraba kounji con Ryû y otra persona, iba todo de negro con unas botas de negro de agujas y llevaba un antifaz blanco, tendría algún poderoso alice ya que llevaba mucho limitadores en la oreja y me imagino que su antifaz sería otro.

-Te presento a mi queridisma niña preferida Persona, su nombre es Mikan Sakura y sus alices son anulación, seec y el de la muerte infinita. Es mi arma letal, apenas tiene 7 años pero ya se empieza a escuchar su nombre, dentro de poco todos le temerán a ella.

-Bien sakura, te presento a tu nuevo entrenador Rei o persona como te deje llamarle. Su alice es el de la muerte, y me da que ya le has visto en utilización o me equivoco? Te refrescare la memoria, esas manchas negras que aparecieron por todo el cuer…..

E! - Maldición, como se atrevía, quería que lo matase ahí mismo o que? Juro que cada día odio mas a este tipo, juro que me vengare por la muerte de nadeshikoo.

Tenía mis puños fuertemente apretados y mis hombros estaban tensos mientras que mi mirada era fría como el hielo, odiaba con toda mi alma a ese desgraciado y quería quitarle esa sonrisa sínica que tenía en su cara, si tan solo fuese mas fuerte…

-Tranquila Mikan, veo que no lo has olvidado JAJAJA (sonrisa malévola) de todos modos no te he llamado para hablar del pasado, sino que tienes una nueva misión, Rei te lo explicara y tu, estas despedido- le dijo mirando a Ryû, la verdad es que no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no me importaba, solo vi como el asentia con la cabeza y salía de la cárcel.

-Escuchame niña, tu misión de hoy será entrar al cole de Gakuen alice, me imagino que sabras cual es no? – solo asentí con la cabeza, había escuchado cosas sobre ese cole, sabía que el director del cole era kounji y que ellos nos tenían como a sus enemigos. ¿enemigos? No se suponía que éramos del mismo bando? Ya que el jefe era la misma persona? No tenía sentido, NADA tenía sentido, si no había escuchado mal persona me había enviado a gakuen alice para robar un disco y copiar todos los alices que pudiera de las personas que se encontraban en la habilidad peligrosa, ya que eran ellos los que se encargaban de "proteger" la academia.

La segunda tenía lógica así podría tener todos los alices que quisiese, pero el disco? No seria mejor que el lo recogiese? Ya que él era el director?

No tenía nada de sentido pero aquí había gato encerrado y lo averiguaría, pero por hoy me conformaba de robar ese disco y copiar todos los alices que pudiese, solo tenía que cruzar estas rejas enormes que tenía delante, ya que el carro me había dejado aquí.

**Bueno aquí os dejo el 3 capitulo, espero que os guste, gracias por vuestros 5 comentarios, me hacen mucha ilusión, lo de la edad de mikan lo hago queriendo, tengo mis motivos que a lo largo de la historia lo descubriréis. **

**Mikan ya va hacer su primera misión en gakuen alice, creeis que se topara con natsume?**

**Que esconde kounji?**

**Donde esta la hermana de mikan?**

**Si quereis aclarar todas vuestras dudas ya sabeis, seguir mi historia**

**Besos a todos y que tengáis un buen fin de semana**


	4. misión parte 1

**Aquí os traigo el tercer capitulo, espero que os guste. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es 100% mia.**

**Muchas gracias y os dejo con el nuevo capitulo**

Crucé las rejas enormes que tenía delante y pude ver al fondo 2 edificios, como me dijo persona que sería el de la derecha me dirigí hacia aquella dirección, me pareció muy extraño que no hubiese nadie por el camino, asique me puse más alerta, algo no cuadraba.

Cuando llegue abrí la puerta y subí las escaleras que me llevaban al 4 piso, cuando llegue al 2 piso pude ver 2 chicos jóvenes, aunque más mayores que yo. Una era de estatura mediana con ojos color amarillo y cabello plateado, tendría unos 13 años y el otro era más alto y más musculoso su cabello era verdoso y sus ojos eran marrones, tendría unos 15 años.

Los dos llevaban un antifaz de color negro que les tapaba la nariz y una parte de sus labios.

-Vaya vaya, pero si han enviado a una niña de 7 añitos a por el disco, esto será más fácil de lo que me imaginaba- dijo el del cabello verdoso, era muy tonto si se pensaba que me podría ganar fácilmente, es verdad que su fuerza es mayor que la mía, asique competir cuerpo a cuerpo sería algo absurdo, ya que mis puñetazos no le harían nada. A no ser…

-No te confíes demasiado alguitas, que sea más pequeña no implica que me puedas ganar fácilmente- le conteste con una voz fría pero arrogante y una sonrisa de malicia.

Acto seguido el alguitas intento darme un puñetazo, cosa que no lo consiguió, ya que lo esquive fácilmente. Intento darme varias veces pero era demasiado lento, pude ver como él se iba agotando ya que su respiración se escuchaba muy agitada, sonreí para mí y con el alice de fuerza le di una patada en el abdomen, cosa que hizo que cayese al suelo como un saco de patatas.

No me había olvidado del otro, cuando gire mi cabeza para verle me di cuenta que ya no estaba en su lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMO COÑO ACABE EN ESTA POSTURA!

Me encontraba tumbada en el suelo y con el chico de ojos de color miel encima de mí, me tenía atrapada y la verdad es que los nervios estaban a flor de piel, era muy incómodo tener a un desconocido encima de ti y en una postura muy comprometedora.

Me estaba empezando hartar asique como no podía tocarle ya que mis muñecas estaban sujetas por él, la única idea que se me ocurrió era darle en sus partes con mi rodilla, cosa que al pobre le dolió mucho, oí como de sus labios salía un gemido de dolor y soltó sus manos de mi muñeca.

No dude ni dos minutos en escapar en ese momento, no sin antes de acercarme a él y susurrarle al oído "duérmete".

Maldición, las cosas no iban mejorando, nada más de deshacerme de esos dos tuve que pelear contra una chica pelirroja, su alice era muy fuerte era el de petrificación, nuestro combate duro unos 15 min de golpes, acabe con un labio partido y en las costillas con un dolor tremendo, creo que tenía alguna rota o sino casi rota. Después de deshacerme de esa tonta me encontraba luchando con un castaño, y su alice no era nada menos que el de control de cuerpos! Era extraño pero podía manipular mi cuerpo. Llevaba unos 10 min luchando y la ventaja era que el solo tendría un año más que yo, era el más fuerte por ahora, su alice lo copie aunque no quería utilizarlo, no sabía controlarlo asique preferí utilizar los otros y ese guardármelo y entrenar con la ayuda de Satsuki. Aquí iba de nuevo otro puñetazo, lo esquive pero no me di cuenta de la patada que me venía directo al abdomen, asique me lleve el golpe y caí al suelo, mi respiración era agitada como el de él, y sus ojos verdosos pertenecían igual de serios y fríos como al principio. Por alguna extraña razón me pareció que en el fondo él y yo éramos iguales pero a la misma vez no.

Me levante y utilicé el alice de la anterior chica, el de petrificación, como no sabía utilizarlo bien solo pude petrificarle las piernas, no era la gran cosa, pero al menos servía para algo, así ya no podría moverse asique con un susurro cayo inconsciente al suelo.

Al final pude llegar a la puerta donde se encontraba el disco y vi al fondo la computadora, me acerque y estuve mirando todos los discos que se encontraban encima de la mesa, hasta que encontré el que quería, ponía "AAO, organización anti-alice".

Metí en mi bolsillo y me gire para salir y volver a la cárcel, lo único que deseaba era llegar y meterme en la cama y descansar, mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, por ahora era la misión más dura que había recibido, pero al parecer la suerte no me acompañaba, nada más girar mi cuerpo pude ver un niño de mi edad con una máscara de gato negro y unos hermosos ojos color carmesís como la sangre. Su mirada era fría y no demostraba nada, solo vacío pude ver en ellos.

Maldición, la noche sería muy larga.

Claro que ninguno de los dos niños sabía lo que les esperaba a partir de este encuentro, porque a partir de esa noche, nada volvería a ser igual y la vida les traía una gran sorpresa.

**Y aquí finaliza el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Siento mucho por las faltas ortográficas. **

**Gracias a michan-natsu por tu comentario, respecto a tu duda, si, si que tengo pensado en que lleguen a la edad 17.**

**Dejarme vuestras opiniones de si os a gustado, también acepto críticas y si tenéis alguna duda también. Muchas gracias y besoos**


	5. misión parte 2 y Ace

Siento como mi cuerpo va perdiendo fuerzas, mis músculos están en mi limite y dudo que pueda aguantar otros 20min mas. Si, llevaba 20min luchando con el chico que se encontraba delante mio, era muy fuerte, no lo iba a negar y rápido.

Aquí viene otro puñetazo pero lo esquivo poniendo mi brazo y acto seguido le doy una patada en su abdomen, le voy a dar un puñetazo cuando el agarra mi brazo y tira de mi, tengo su cara a centímetros de mi y sus ojos rojos son mas hermosos de lo que me imaginaba, intento zafarme pero es inútil, es mas fuerte que yo. Veo como en sus ojos hay una chispa de diversión, veo que se divierte con esto así que sonrío para mis adentros y utilizo el alice de multiplicación que le copie a una chica de mis anteriores misiones. Veo sorpresa en sus ojos, se que no se lo esperaba, de echo ni yo misma pensaba utilizarlo.

-Cuantos alices tines niña?- NIÑA! Esta niña tiene nombre! Soy Kirara o es que acaso no ha oído hablar de mi? Que soy una de las personas mas buscadas del mundo de los alices! Quien se creía que era?

-Tsk, niña? Acaso sabes con quien estas hablando? Puedo matarte con mi alice. - le digo con una voz arrogante, realmente no soy una persona arrogante, pero no me gustan que me subestimen solo por ser una niña

-En serio? Y si tanto poder tienes, porque no acabas conmigo?- me pregunta, este niño es estúpido, acaso quiere morir o qué?

-No sé a que estas jugando, pero no te matare porque todavía tienes mucho por delante como yo, y tengo ordenes de no matar a nadie, por ahora- susurro lo ultimo, así que me doy la vuelta y le dejo luchando con mis clones.

Solo por ahora, una vez que salga de estas rejas ya le dejare que descanse, "no se porque pero me da la sensación de que volveré a ver esos ojos carmines"pienso mientras me pierdo en la oscuridad.

…...

PIPIPIPIPIPI oigo la alarma del despertador, son las ocho de la mañana y apenas he llegado hace 2h de la misión, maldición seguro que ahora tendré clases.

Aparte de mandarnos a misiones también nos enseñan algunas asignatura, como matemática, lengua castellana y los idiomas francés e ingles, aunque aquí por ahora solo lo básico, solo tengo 7 años. La verdad es que no somos muchos, solo tres clases por que en total somos 100 personas. Y las clases van por edad la clase A son de 6-12 años, la clase B en cambio son para la edad de los chavales de 13- 16 y la clase C son para los mayores, que suele ser los jóvenes de 17- 20 años.

Me pongo unos vaqueros y una camisa de mi grupo favorito, veo como afuera están mis "compañeros" de clase, solo somos 17, al fondo veo a Satsuki hablar con alguien, aunque no le presto atención, me dirijo ha ella y veo que entre sus manos hay una bolsa blanca. Sonrío, veo que no se ha olvidado de mis churros, solo le cojo la bolsa y entro a clase.

- oh, buenos días Mikan- ne- solo le doy un monosílabo de los míos como diciéndole "buenos día" claro que los demás no lo saben pero como ella me conoce sabe que es así.

Satsuki ahora se sienta a mi lado, las dos estamos en la última fila, solo que yo al lado de la ventana, cosa que me parece fantástico, porque cuando me aburro miro el paisaje que tengo, aunque lo tenga muy visto, al fin de cuentas solo son arboles, diferente tipos pero arboles. Aun así aparte de los arboles también están los animales del bosque.

En ese momento entra nuestra profesora con un niño al lado, su cabello es negro y sus ojos de un color gris, resaltan bastante. Me fijo en su cara disimuladamente ya que estoy aparentando que miro a la ventana y puedo ver como debajo de sus ojos hay algunas pecas que le hace que se le vea mono, sus ojos son serios y no demuestra ninguna emoción.

-Su nombre es Ace y su alice es el de la electricidad, tiene 8 años, así que sean amables con el. Puedes sentarte donde quieras

Veo como mira a toda la clase y como nuestros ojos coinciden, hay una lucha de ojos de color avellanas contra grises. Al final su mirada se posa en el sitio que esta delante mio y veo que empieza a caminar hacia esta dirección.

…...

Las 2h seguidas de matemáticas y una de ingles y lengua han acabado y me dirijo a mi escondite con satsuki, pasamos por al lado del nuevo y veo que el pobre no sabe a donde ir, y que nadie se le acerca, me imagino que por miedo, ya que tiene 4 limitadores en las orejas.

-Vienes? O planeas estar todo el día parado en ese sitio?- ni siquiera me dirijo a darle una mirada, porque se que de sus labios ha salido una sonrisa y que nos sigue.

Veo como el y Satsuki empiezan a conocerse, o mejor dicho oigo, porque los dos van detrás mio.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro árbol sakura me siento y le miro, de nuevo nuestros ojos se encuentran, pero de nuevo el no los aparta.

-Te han enseñado a controlar tu alice?- le pregunto, el con la cabeza me da una negación, le pido que se levante y empiezo a ayudarle, luego Satsuki se une a nosotros y acabamos los tres practicando nuestros alices y enseñándole a Ace como luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Al principio le cuesta pero después le pilla el truco y terminamos los tres jugando, ya que peleamos pero sin hacernos daños mutuamente.

Sonrió, me da la sensación de que los tres seremos como hermanos, porque los tres somos los mas peligrosos de la AAO y nos unimos perfectamente.

**Y aquí esta el 5 capitulo, espero que os haya gustado y gracias por dar ami historia a favorito y a seguir, me hace mucha ilusión.**

**También aprovecho para aclarar de nuevo de que si tengo pensado en hacer a mikan que llegue a los 16 de hecho también pienso llegar a los 19, pero ya veremos.**

**Sin nada mas que decir muchas gracias y besos.**


End file.
